Battle of the Writer's Block
by pencildragon98
Summary: The Creator cannot write, but Percy and his friends are bored to death! Percy comes up with a brilliant idea to get rid of the Writer's Block. It's up to the Creator and company to destroy it. How and will they succeed, and get back to their normal lives?


A short story I wrote when I got writer's block. Rick Riordan owns the Percy Jackson series, and I write Percydragon. Though I decided to leave the Pen characters out...don't know why. Well, enjoy!

"Creator." Percy said, tugging on my sleeve. "Creator?" he asked. I turned my head to look at him then put my head back into my hands. "Come on, you have to write something. We're bored! It's not like we can do anything on our own." Annabeth groaned. "I'm sorry." I apologized. "It's just….." "Writer's Block?" Grover asked. "Yeah. It's Writer's Block." "I mean, Tori can't even come up with anything. We can't just lie around all day." Percy said. "Fine, I'll come up with something."

I went over to my desk and sat down. It seemed like hours. Nothing. No ideas. "I GIVE UP!" I yelled. "I can't think of anything!" I was at the point of ripping my hair out. I stared at the blank Microsoft Word document. "Creator, are you alright?" I heard a voice from behind me. I looked over to see Percy again. "I need to continue writing Percydragon, but…IT'S KILLING MY BRAIN!" I slammed my head against the desk. "I need help." "Well, can't you kill the Writer's Block?" "Kill?" I asked.

I didn't understand. Kill a Writer's Block? "Yes, kill." Percy said. "You see, my friend had a Writer's Block. He killed it then got his ideas back. It's like the Minotaur. And yes, it will come back after a while." He explained. "Well, where is it?" I asked. "It's in your mind. We can still kill it." "Will this be painful? Is it like surgery?" Percy laughed. "Oh no, we can go in safely and kill it. Even you can come." "I-I can go i- inside my m-m-mind?" I stammered. "Yes, now come on, we need to get the others."

When everyone was here and prepared, Percy told us everything. "Alright, let's go!" "But how do we get there?" I asked. "Just close your eyes." I followed. It was about three minutes until Percy said, "Open your eyes." We were all in an empty, white room. "This is my mind?" "It's pretty empty…" Grover said. "SQUEEEEAK!" We turned around to see a tiny blue puff-ball type creature. "That's it?" Annabeth chuckled. "THAT'S the Writer's Block? I can take this out easily."

She pulled the dagger out of its sheath and began to circle it. She made a move to stab it but it growled angrily and started to grow. When it stopped, it was around fifty feet tall. "RAAAAAARRRRR!" It roared. "A little help?" Annabeth said and made a run for her life. "HELP!" Percy grabbed a hold of Riptide and yanked the cap off. It transformed from a pen to his sword. "Good thing this thing is a monster, the celestial bronze can kill it!" Percy yelled. Grover and I stood speechless, watching everything.

"I'm scared." Grover whimpered. "Me too…I can't believe THIS was in MY head!" I explained. "Don't just stand there!" Annabeth screamed. "DO SOMETHING!" There was nothing I could do. But then again, this was my mind. I thought of a bow and arrows and there they were, lying at my feet. "How did you do that?" Grover asked, flabbergasted. I didn't even know. I picked the weapon off of the ground and nocked an arrow.

I aimed for the creature and realized it has to be celestial bronze for it to work. Normal weapons won't work on monsters. I thought up some arrows with bronze tips and took them. Again, I nocked an arrow and aimed. TWANG! The monster roared in pain and anger as the arrow shot it in the side. Percy slashing at its feet while Annabeth jumped onto its back and began climbing, holding onto the fluffy fur, trying not to get shaken off. I began shooting the creature, avoiding Annabeth.

When she finally got to the creature's head, she stabbed it with the knife. It roared and threw Annabeth off. I quickly thought up a trampoline so she wouldn't get hurt. It wasn't dying, but healing! This wasn't just any monster, it was immortal. It would take FOREVER to kill this Writer's Block. Then, I realized its weakness. Ideas. "Hey, why don't I make this little battle into a story?" I said. "Ar?" The monster turned its head like a dog. "Yeah, this would make the perfect story!"

The monster looked at itself. It began to shrink. "NOOOOOO!" It yelled dramatically. Shortly, it was once again, the little puff-ball. I shot him again and it finally died. "Well, this was interesting." Annabeth said, with little Grover clinging to her in fear. "Never let this happen again." Grover said shakily. "Or at least leave me behind?" "Oh no, we'll make you fight it all by yourself next time!" Percy joked. Grover did not find it amusing. "Don't worry." I said re-assuring. "I'll try not to."

Percy found out how to get is out of my mind, and then all of them went on, doing whatever they were supposed to in Percydragon. When I finally stopped typing and let them rest, Grover came up to me. "Next time, can't you just put someone like Luke or Ares or Tantalus by themselves to battle the Writer's Block?" He asked. "They were crapheads." "Ok, I'll let you guys get your revenge. But that's next time, and since I have all my ideas, it will be a while. Alright?" I told him. "Alright." He limped away, snickering and whispering, "Someone's gonna get it!"


End file.
